Split Images
by Akinari
Summary: Living a life with different personality is hard
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: i don't own D-Gray Man**

**a/n: **i'm changing Lavi's Age and appearnce in this story for a while

**Split Images**

**Prologue**

Name: Lavi

School: Ichirin Middle school.

Age: 15

Year level: 9

--

Beep. (Alarm clock rings)

_Arg! _

Beep, be--

A black bold cut haired boy turned off his alarm clock and sat up from his bed and sighed.

"Another day of split images." He mumbled to himself.

He got up slowly and changed into his school uniform.

Today was a new semester and another day of split images.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Semester

**a/n: **the characters in her are a bit OOC. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own D-Gray Man

**Chapter 1: A New Semester**

Lavi poured his milk and cereal together. It was his usual breakfast.

_Another semester of split__ images…_

Lavi wonder as he ate his breakfast. Every year it would be the same. It was always the same for him.

He finished up his breakfast and put on his shoes. Just as he was about to exit, he ran back inside to get his glasses. He almost for got them. He couldn't go to school without them.

Today was the first day of a new semester. A new semester means new students. Every year, about 10 to 20 students from every year level transfer to Ichirin Middle school. The school is one of the most well-known schools.

Lavi got to the schools hall. He lived in a boarding school so he got there an hour early. There was no reason for him to arrive one hour early, but he just felt like it.

He opened the hall's door and as expected… no one was there.

He started to wonder around. After about 40 minutes, the hall began to fill up. Almost of them were nerds or new students. Or some were just there because they feel like it. It was just about 8am. The school principle told every one to sit down.

He congratulated each one of the new students.

"We welcome you to Ichirin Middle school. Please come up to collect your certificate." He said after an hour of a long speech

The opening ceremony took 2 hours to present the certificates and he started talking about the school rules. After the opening ceremony, it was the festival. It goes on til 8pm, but people leave anytime they want..

Lavi walked around for bit. He helped with the school festival work.

_If it was the other me, I would refuse and started causing trouble already!_ _Oh, it's already, 5:45? Better buy dinner. _

He went the nearest supermarket. Buy the time he got home it was already six thirty. Lavi started making dinner.

Bamp!

Some one came barging in his room.

_Crap! I forgot to lock the door._

The boy had grey hair and was wearing Lavi's school uniform. The boy eyed Lavi's bowl of noodles and quickly snatched it off him and started eating it.

Lavi watched in shock at the boy as he sat down.

_It looked liked he hasn't eaten for days! _

In one minute the boy gulped down all the noodles and looked up at Lavi.

"Thanks!" the boy said.

"Uh… No worries. Um… may I ask who are you?" Lavi asked

_I bet his a new student. Haven't seen him around. _

"Me?" the boy said pointing to him. "I'm Allen. Allen Walker. From now on, I'll your roommate!"

Lavi blinked twice and the happy boy in front him smiling.

Before he could say anything alse, a man suddenly barged into Lavi's room.

_What is it with people these days?! Don't they know how to knock?_

"Allen Walker!" a man shouted in alert.

"Huh? Oh, Hey…" Allen yelled happily.

"Mr. Walker, where have you've been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"You were looking for me? Sorry. I was just hungry and I wanted to see my new room."

"I'm sorry to say… But your room is next door."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh." Allen turned his head towards Lavi. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Um… it's okay." Lavi said.

Allen placed the bowl on the table and stood up. He walked out the out with the guy in the black suit flowing behind him.

_Man__, today was weird. Not every day you see some barging into your room. I'm hungry. Now I need to make dinner again! Wait better lock the door before anyone comes barging in again._


End file.
